doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Décimo Doctor Meta-Crise
A Meta-Crise do Doctor era um Senhor do Tempo / híbrido de ser humano e uma encarnação humana e do Doctor, que possuía um só coração, envelhecido, como seres humanos fez e não tinha capacidade regenerativa para evitar a morte. Ele foi criado por uma crise meta biológica instantânea e foi o resultado final da regeneração abortado do Décimo Doctor. No entanto, este Doctor nasceu em um corpo separado do que o Doctor original, existente como uma pessoa separada com DNA amostrados de Donna Noble. Estas alterações genéticas levou-o a desenvolver uma personalidade única, menos misericordioso que desviou o código moral que o seu homólogo seguido. O novo Doctor precisava de alguém para cuidar dele e acabar com o fogo em suas veias, e compartilhavam os mesmos sentimentos românticos para com sua companheira Rose Tyler que o Doctor original não poderia aceitar como um Time Lord lento-envelhecimento. Assim, o Décimo Doctor fez com que esta versão de si mesmo iria desfrutar de sua vida com Rose Tyler em Pete Mundial, cumprindo a necessidade de torná-lo uma pessoa melhor, e por isso a sua duplicata poderia dar Rose a vida romântica que ela sempre desejou em seu lugar. Biografia A Mão do Doctor No Natal de 2006, o Décimo Doctor recém-regenerado perdeu a mão em uma luta de espadas contra o líder Sycorax. (TV: The Christmas Invasion) Jack Harkness mais tarde recuperou a mão e ele retornou ao Doctor em um frasco no ano 100 trilhões. (TV: Utopia) A mão do Doctor permaneceu na TARDIS até que o Doctor foi atingido por um Dalek, provocando Décima Primeira Regeneração do Time Lord. Depois de curar o dano ao seu corpo com a energia de regeneração, ele canalizou o excesso de energia em sua mão, um receptáculo de bio-massa, permitindo-lhe curar, mas não mudar sua aparência e personalidade. (TV: Journey's End) Mesmo que a regeneração foi abortada antes que pudesse ser concluído, o fato de que o Doutor desviando a energia que teria mudado sua aparência depois de curar seus ferimentos, ele usou-se a mesma quantidade de energia regenerativa como uma regeneração completa. Isso, como o Décimo Primeiro Doctor disse mais tarde a Clara Oswald, significava que sua encarnação anterior usou-se duas regenerações devido a "questões de vaidade." (TV: The Time of the Doctor) Nascimento Logo após esta regeneração abortado, os Daleks tentou destruir a TARDIS do Doctor. Ainda dentro do TARDIS durante esta destruição aparente, Donna Noble tocou recipiente do lado energizado. As energias regenerativas de presença na mão combinados com DNA humano de Donna, causando um instantâneo biológica Meta Crise. A força de reação muda no recipiente, permitindo que a energia para regenerar o corpo inteiro em falta do Doctor. Neste processo, o "meta-Crise Décimo Doctor" foi criado. Ele imediatamente se desmaterializou a TARDIS, salvando todos. (TV: Journey's End) O Genocidio exilado no Pete world Depois de colocar um terno azul, o doutor e a Donna deixou a TARDIS e tentou atacar Davros e os Daleks com sua nova arma. Ambos foram eletrocutados por Davros. Após a parte-Time Lord da Donna derrotou os Daleks, ela, Doctor Meta-Crise e o Doctor original se uniram para retornar todos, mas um dos planetas para seus lugares de direito. O Doctor Meta-Crise foi então solicitado por Dalek Caan para cumprir uma profecia, destruindo os Daleks. Ele escolheu para fazer isso e ignorou os apelos de ambos Davros e Donna. Ele começou a sobrecarregar os feeds de energia Dalekanium, fazendo com que praticamente todo o Novo Império Dalek a explodir, de Daleks individuais para o próprio Crucible. Sentindo o seu novo, parte-humano homólogo era perigoso demais para ser deixada aos seus próprios dispositivos, o Doctor lhe confiou para Rose Tyler, levando os dois de volta ao Bad Wolf Bay em Pete World. O Doctor disse a Rose que sua parte humana de meta-crise precisava dela, que ele estava zangado e vingativo como ele mesmo tinha sido quando ele conheceu Rose. Ele disse que ela o tinha feito melhor, e agora ela tinha que fazer o mesmo para o outro. Rose se opos a esta em primeiro lugar, insistindo que o novo Doctor não era realmente ele, apesar de garantias do Doctor que eles eram o mesmo homem e a parte humana de oferecimento do Doctor a passar o resto de sua vida com ela. Rose perguntou ambos os Doctors que a última coisa que tinha dito para ela foi quando eles foram originalmente no Bad Wolf Bay. O Doctor não foi capaz de dar-lhe uma resposta direta: "Será que ela precisa dizer" Ela posou a mesma pergunta à parte humana Doctor, que sussurrou em seu ouvido. Aparentemente superada com a revelação de sua resposta, Rose agarrou as lapelas da parte humana do Doctor e puxou para um beijo, que ele retribuiu. O Doctor olhou no entanto, infelizmente, estoicamente por um momento antes de retornar com Donna a TARDIS e deixando o mundo paralelo. Como as portas da TARDIS se fechou, Rose e a parte humana do Doctor rompeu com o beijo. O Doctor parte humana pegou a mão de Rose e observou a desmaterializar TARDIS. (TV: Journey's End) Personalidade Como resultado da crescente parcialmente a partir do DNA de Donna, o novo Doctor herdou alguns dos maneirismos de Donna. Ele alegou que ele tinha as mesmas memórias, pensamentos e sentimentos do Doctor original até ao ponto de sua regeneração abortado, tornando-os essencialmente o mesmo homem com diferenças fisiológicas. No entanto, o Doctor original foi rápido em apontar que sua nova dupla "nasceu em batalha, cheio de sangue, raiva e vingança". Desta forma, o Décimo Doctor descreveu seu duplicado como representando a maneira como ele tinha sido durante a sua encarnação anterior antes de conhecer Rose. Isso motivou-o a cometer tentativa de genocídio contra os Daleks, um ato do Doctor original é condenado após os acontecimentos da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo. (TV: Journey End) Isto pode ser contrastado contra a decisão da Quarto Doctor que ele não tem o direito de cometer genocídio, que isso iria fazê-lo tão ruim quanto os Daleks. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) Bastidores *Embora tivesse a mesma aparência, memórias e personalidade básica do Décimo Doctor, o novo Doutor também exibiu várias alterações de personalidade, em especial com base em Donna Noble. *Em CON: End of an Era, produtor executivo Julie Gardner confirmou que a intenção era que o novo Doctor, de fato, dizer "eu te amo", quando ele sussurrou no ouvido de Rose. *Na tela, este personagem foi sempre apenas referido como o doutor. Para evitar confusão, os fãs levou para se referir a ele por nomes como o New Doctor, Doctor Meta-Crise, Ten II, Doctor Humano, Doutor 10,5, Décimo Doctor Duplicate, Doctor / Donna, John Noble e Handy. Nenhum desses nomes são considerados oficiais, em especial referências a ele como o 11º Doctor. No roteiro de filmagem para o episódio, ele é chamado simplesmente como "O DOUTOR # 2". David Tennant em Doctor Who Confidential reconheceu que o nome desta encarnação particular do personagem era esperado para ser um tema de muito debate com o tempo passou. *O Doutor ocasionalmente usava o terno azul, mesmo após a Meta-Crise Doctor deixou a TARDIS com ele, indicando que o doutor quer substituí-lo ou possuíam mais de um. (TV: Music of the Spheres, Dreamland, The Waters of Mars) *As roupas que o novo Doutor escolheram refletiram o equipamento proposto de Tennant estava a usar na abertura da série 3, Smith e Jones, com o doutor vestindo uma camisa vermelha sob seu terno azul, em oposição à luz a camisa azul / laço de combinação que era eventualmente utilizado. (DCOM: Smith e Jones) *Um número de fãs têm especulado se esta Décimo Doutor Meta-crise acabaria por se tornar o Valeyard. No entanto, entre outras coisas, o diálogo em Name for the Doctor declarou "Valeyard" como um nome de futuro para o doutor que ainda estava por vir. *Houve muita especulações de fãs quanto à possibilidade ou não que o Doctor tinha usado uma de suas regenerações quando ele canalizou o excesso de energia regeneração em sua mão. Em 2013 no Espeacial de Natal, The Time of the Doctor, o Décimo Primeiro Doctor refletiu sobre seu ciclo de regeneração e confirmou que estas ações, de fato, usar-se uma regeneração. Ele descartou a relutância do Décimo Doctor de mudar o seu rosto como "questões de vaidade". A TARDIS "de Pete World" No roteiro original, o Doctor era para dar TARDIS coral para a parte humana do Doctor no pressuposto de que a TARDIS totalmente novo poderiam ser cultivadas a partir dele, mas foi cortado como dito anteriormente. No entanto, a idéia tem aparecido em vários lugares: *A seção "The Doctor's Data" de uma revista Doctor Who Adventures. *Na ficha para o episódio no site oficial, que declarou que estava no roteiro original, mas mais tarde removido. *Dentro da revista, há um trecho de script com uma declaração de que esta parte da cena fez todo o caminho até o último corte, mas os produtores decidiram que ele só complicou a cena muito. No entanto, a cena foi filmada e foi incluído na série de 4 DVD boxset. A revista citou opinião Russell T Davies 'que o Décimo Doctor Meta-Crise e Rose Tyler tem um pedaço de coral TARDIS, que eles podem usar para crescer sua própria TARDIS. *No livro Russell T Davies 'conto do escritor, o projecto original completo do script Bad Wolf Bay tem o Doctor afirmando que é preciso "milhares de anos" para crescer uma TARDIS. No entanto, Donna usa sua recém-descoberta Time Lord conhecimento reforçada pela intuição humana para superar este problema, sugerindo: "se você modificar o estabilizador dimensional para uma harmônica foldback de 36,3, você acelerar o crescimento do poder de 59 ! "Que presumivelmente permitir uma TARDIS a crescer dentro de uma vida humana. Categoria:The Doctor Categoria:Personagens